


A Ghost Agent's Work

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Ayakashi Ghost Guild
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Player Character reflecting on interactions with colleagues and the different views of "ghosts".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost Agent's Work

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse challenge 29: Weekly Quick Fic #10
> 
>  **Title:** A Ghost Agent's Work  
>  **Prompt:** There Are Ghosts by the Reservoir  
>  **Bonus?** yes  
>  **Word Count:** 112  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Ayakashi Ghost Guild   
> **Pairings (if any):** n/a  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** none  
>  **Summary:** Player Character reflecting on interactions with colleagues and the different views of "ghosts".   
> **Notes:** Ayakashi Ghost Guild is a mobile phone card game set in Japan. It's a thing I've been playing a lot lately...

When the ghosts crowd the reservoirs, the harbors, the sidewalks, and the city subways, we're there. We ghost agents are always out there listening, cleansing the world and offering aid. 

In my work interacting with both Dora the bounty hunter and Eisuke the spirit sealer, I'm realizing that all parties view ghosts differently. 

Dora thinks of them as a money-making scheme. Eisuke thinks of them as weapons. Me? I side with Mira, my mirror ghost servant, and consider them to be folks crying out for help and potential friends. 

Some of them need to be forced to work with me, but most of them would rather be a part of my team.


End file.
